Dynasty Warriors: Online/Lieutenants
Lieutenants in Dynasty Warriors: Online are bodyguards who accompany the player in battle. Once the "Hiring Lieutenants" quest has been completed, they will randomly appear in Melee and Showdown battles fighting for the opposing army. The chances of encountering one increase the more enemy units there are. To obtain a lieutenant, the player must defeat them and pick up their Lieutenant Soul; to avoid grabbing a soul someone else earned for, it is best to recruit in areas filled with less players. Once the player returns to their quarters, they will be asked to give the lieutenant a new name. Up to 8 different lieutenants can be held at a time, though any of them may be dismissed at the player's discretion. Additionally, the stables within the garden has room for 2 mounted lieutenants. When participating in battle, lieutenants may receive three different commands from the player using the call button. *'Attack' - Follow the player and attack surrounding enemies. *'Capture' - Focus on capturing nearby bases. *'Wait' - Remain on standby and recharge own Musou gauge. Experience Table Lieutenants become stronger by gaining experience in battle. They usually earn a base amount of 450 or more deeds per mission, though it adds up as lieutenants rack up more KO counts on their own. Upon reaching certain levels, human lieutenants acquire better weapons and outfits while animal lieutenants gain elemental attributes. *'Level 20' - Change in appearance for human lieutenants. Unlocks first skill. *'Level 40' - Weapon upgrade for for human lieutenants. Unlocks second skill and improves first one. *'Level 60' - Change in appearance and weapon upgrade for human lieutenants. Unlocks third skill and improves first two. Affinity Affinity represents the lieutenant's level of trust towards the player. This stat determines the quality of items motivated lieutenants find in the battlefield. Deploying a lieutenant to battle increases their affinity by one point (two if the player uses a Pearl Powder) while neglecting to feed them when they reach Rank C decreases it. As their affinity rank rises, they will be able to perform additional functions. *'Rank C' - Unlocks the motivation gauge and allows animals to become mounted lieutenants at anytime. *'Rank B' - Enables lieutenants to escort the player to the city square. *'Rank A & S' - Changes dialogue when visiting the city square. Motivation The motivation gauge indicates the likelihood of a lieutenant finding new items for the player when in battle. Once an item has been given, motivation decreases by 2 points. It increases by feeding lieutenants with dim sum (for humans) or remedies and potions (for animals). The gauge's color also determines the discovered item's quality; blue raises the chances of finding high-quality items while red yields inferior ones. This stat also affects how much speed a mounted lieutenant has. The higher it is, the faster they become. If their motivation is too low, their performance as a mount will suffer greatly. Lieutenant Types Humans= While the physical appearance and weapon preference of human lieutenants are randomly generated, they typically come in two specific types: officer and clerk. The color of a human lieutenant's outfit indicates what territory they originate from. Note that this particular trait is purely cosmetic and has no effect on a lieutenant's innate abilities. *'Red' - Bajun, Jiameng Gate, Mai Castle, Mt. Dingjun *'Purple' - Didao, Hu Gate, Mt. Qi, Tong Gate, Wuzhang Plains, Yangping Gate *'Blue' - Jieqiao, Mt. Bailang, Mt. Chang, Mt. Heng, Mt. Song, Yijing *'Green' - Baima, Guandu, Hangu Gate, Huainan, Hulao Gate, Luyang, Mt. Tai, Peng Castle, Qiao, Runan, Xiaopei *'Yellow' - Bowang, Changban, Chibi, Fan Castle, Jiangxia, Lingling, Lujiang, Mt. Xisai, Niuzhu, Ruxukou, Wu, Yiling *'White' - Jian'an, Jianning Weapon Types The skills a human lieutenant learns upon leveling up depends on the type of weapon they use. Weapons wielded by lieutenants are no different from those used by the player, though they now fall into six skill categories. With the exception of universal type weaponry, each category limits the number of skills a lieutenant can acquire from their weapon class. |-|Animals= Like their human counterparts, animals can be caught in battle and deployed as lieutenants. Although given a limited repertoire of attacks, they can acquire any type of elemental attribute by leveling up. Some may even be turned into mounts. While being accompanied by an animal lieutenant, the player can use "/trick" command to trigger special actions unique to each critter; note that the target animal must not be mounted for this to work. *'Fox' - Using the "/trick" command will cause it to transform into the player's current commander. *'Bear' - Using the "/trick" command will cause it to perform a little dance while being surrounded by fireworks and confetti. *'Deer' - Using the "/trick" command will cause it to fawn all over the player with flowers blooming around it. *'Panda' - Using the "/trick" command will cause it to sing and shake in an adorable manner. *'Elephant' - Can be mounted. Using the "/trick" command will cause it to create a rainbow by spraying water from its trunk. *'Tiger' - Can be mounted. Using the "/trick" command will cause it to lay on the ground and claw the air like a kitten. *'Wolf' - Can be mounted. Using the "/trick" command will cause it to raise its left paw while being surrounded by hearts and flowers. Mountable Animals Implemented in November 11, 2010, the player can make mounts out of certain animal companions by having them consume a Submission Remedy; note that the recipient must have an affinity rank of C or higher for them to take the item. Once subdued, they will be transferred to the player's stables and wear a saddle. Turning them back into normal lieutenants is possible by using a Wild Beast Remedy. A mounted animal's abilities are enhanced with the aid of a lieutenant trainer. Found near the communal crafting area of the market, she can teach any mounted lieutenant new skills in exchange for Guard Tenets or change their elemental attributes with an advanced level orb. These learnable skills only take effect while riding and become stronger as the player upgrades their lieutenant flask. Lieutenant Skills As lieutenants receive more levels, they will eventually acquire skills to help the player in dire situations. Once a skill has been learned, it will be displayed below the lieutenant's health gauge and activate if their slot on the flask wheel has been upgraded. To trigger a skill, the player must command their escort to perform a Musou attack via the call button; note that potential targets must be in close range for them to work. It is also possible to trigger every skill a lieutenant has if their flask slot is maxed out. Category:Gameplay